Perfectly Lonely
by emalainia
Summary: Nick and Caterine alone in the office, desperate for some human contact. Title a John Mayer song.


Catherine was longing for some human contact and now, here she was in her office her hands all over Nick's toned, muscular body. Her hand lightly stroked the soft skin on his back, tracing lines up and down making him shiver. As his lips crashed against hers not harshly, but with passion, she felt herself wishing she had done this earlier. Her other hand moved to play with the thick, soft, dark hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned into her lips as the gently tugged the soft hairs, edging her on. His hand moved slowly down her back till he reached the waistband of her slacks. His slid his fingers round to the front and popped open the button with ease. Catherine gasped, making Nick pause to check if she really wanted his.

"Are you sure?" he asked making sure he wasn't pressurising her into anything.

Catherine gazed into his dark brown eyes. She could see he was concerned for her feelings but at the same time there was an animalistic look in his eyes that wanted her so bad.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered " I'm sure, Nicky. Very sure. In fact I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want you to take me on this desk right here, right now and don't hold back, Nicky."

That was enough for Nick. He let go of Catherine and swept the papers off of her desk. He grabbed her back not wanting to be apart from her for another second and lifted her into his arms. She swung her legs around his waist, lips meeting again in fiery passion, his hands tangled in her golden hair. He threw her down on the desk. She winced at the hard connection, but soon Nick was on top of her taking her mind away from any other distraction she might have. He continued un-doing her pants, the metallic whir of a zipper the only noise in the building, apart from the moans coming form the couple on the desk. He pulled down her pants only to find a lacy pair of French panties.

She started to unbutton Nicks shirt but gave up halfway through. Instead she pulled it off, ripping off some of the buttons., but she couldn't care less right now. She needed Nick more than she'd ever needed anything before. Nick pulled Catherine's sweater over her head and found that her bra matched he panties. His fingers fumbled around the bra clasp, as he struggled to get it open. Finally it opened and Catherine's breast fell free. Nick bent down and took the hardened nipple into his mouth flicking it up and down with his tongue. Catherine moan and wrapped her fingers in Nicks hair, pushing her breast into Nicks mouth encouraging him to suck harder. Nick stood up and took down his pants. He couldn't wait any longer as his erection was starting to ache, trapped inside the prison that was his pants.

Catherine gasped as she saw what a man Nick really was. She hopped off the desk, her golden waves bouncing gently around her face, and kneeled before Nick. He moaned before anything had actually happened, knowing full well what was coming next. Her lips wrapped around his tip, slowly, then deciding she couldn't keep up the teasing, she took all of Nick into her mouth. She felt his tip touch the back of her throat but she fought the urge to gag. She with drew some of him gently but went back for more, devouring him. Her tongue swirled around his thick member, making Nick moan with pleasure. She looked up at him through thick lashes. She taster the salty pre-cum on his head.

Nick pushed her off of him gently, and stood her up . He edged down her panties feeling her arousal. He gently cupped her sex before slipping one of his fingers deep inside her.

"God Cath, you're so wet" he gasped moving his finger in and out of her dripping core. He added another digit, slightly curving them hitting the right spot with every thrust. She knew he release was coming and he did too, as he walls tightened around him. He pinched her lit gently and Catherine came, gripping onto to Nicks neck to stop her self from falling.

Nick looked and her and said "Bend over."

Catherine obeyed and bent over her desk, hands gripping to the side for support as she knew what was coming next.


End file.
